Current state of the art consists of wiring harnesses routed outside a gas turbine engine. Routing of these harnesses can be time consuming and difficult. Harnesses can also be snagged on adjacent features surrounding a gas turbine engine or by mechanics working on the engine. Vibration can also wear through protective coverings surrounding the wire bundle.
There is a continuing need for technology development relating to gas turbine engine construction, assembly and method. The present invention satisfies this need in a novel and nonobvious way.